Please Don't Leave Me
by trulywicked
Summary: A potion mishap after an argument keeps Draco away from his lover for a week. When he returns he learns just how much Harry really needs him.


Okay my brain has been taken over by HP plunnies and though most of them are Snarry, my Fluffy Wonderfulness Goddess has a birthday coming up and Drarry was her first slash pairing love so I am honor bound to give this to her as a present. Originally I had planned on posting the first chapter of a HP Drarry Creature fic I've got in the works but then since the 1st chapter of that has NO loving stuff what so ever I decided that she deserves fluffy love for her birthday so I wrote her this instead.

**WARNINGS:** Man-love, No Sex, Mostly DH compliant minus epilogue (plus Snape's alive cause I adore his snarky ass) Draco being a bit of a stupid ass, potion mishap, FLUFF

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters or locations there of. I make no profit from writing this. It is SOLELY for my (and hopefully Mich's) amusement.

Ages: (set 7 or 8 years after DH)

Harry - 25

Draco - 25

Snape - 46

HAPPY BIRTHDAY **lexjamandme**! I HOPE YOU LIKE AND THAT YOUR SPECIAL DAY IS CRAZY HAPPY!

* * *

It was another beautiful day at number 12 Grimmauld place. The sun was shining cheerily through the windows, the house-elves in residence were merrily cleaning, the voices of the two lovers who lived there were screaming obscenities at each other whenever the sound of breaking crockery couldn't be heard.

Absolutely no one in the wizarding world would be at all surprised to know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fought, often. Nor would they be surprised to hear that Malfoy was the one who invariably started the fights. They wouldn't even be surprised to know that the little prat often started them merely for the value of make-up sex. They would, however, be surprised to know that almost every fight ended with Harry stubborn-pride-poster-boy Potter apologizing even when it was clearly Draco who was in the wrong. Like he was now.

"For Merlin's sake Draco would you get out of this snit!"

"Snit? _SNIT_? I'll show you a snit you a snit you, you, you public man-whore!"

"It's not like I _asked_ them to swarm me damn it!"

"No but you enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Like hell I did! It is _not _enjoyable to be pawed by people you don't even know, all of them of a gender you're not even attracted to!"

"Pawed? I _knew_ that little bint had her hand on your ass! And you stopped me from hexing them!"

"Yeah so you wouldn't get your prissy arse sent off to Azkaban!"

"Prissy? Why you-"

Harry dodged yet another ceramic vase that his lover sent winging at his head, silently thanking his years as a Quidditch player for gifting him with speedy reflexes. He hated these fights, no matter how sexy Draco looked when in a temper. He'd spent long enough fighting, he really didn't want to continue doing so in his home life but there wasn't much he could do about it when he was so desperately in love with Draco jealous-prat Malfoy. Why couldn't he have fallen for someone who didn't fly off at the handle at the slightest thing?

"Damn it Draco stop transfiguring the books into breakables! It took us six months to fix the library last time!"

"Stop pissing me off then!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that? You get pissed at the drop of a hat!"

"Why you-! Fine! Since I can't even have a tantrum in my own home I'll leave you with your precious books!"

A sharp crack gave away the Disapparation of his lover and Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his heart to quell the immediate panic response. "Take it easy Potter. He's Disapparated in a snit before and he always comes back. This go the same, once he calms down he'll come back and you can apologize." He began reverse transfiguring the broken pieces of ceramic back into bits of books, which he'd then magically piece back together, and stifled the little part of him that complained that he wasn't the one who should apologize.

* * *

"And _then_ he called me prissy! Can you imagine the nerve Uncle Severus?"

Potions Master Severus Snape looked up from frowning down at the potion one of his students had submitted as a mid-term project and lifted a brow at his pouting godson. "Draco I consider you family but you _are_ prissy. High-maintenance I believe is the politically correct term for it."

The pout increased and Draco threw himself into a chair behind one of the desks. "Oh sure take his side."

"Have I ever let you get away with playing innocent when you're in the wrong?"

Draco shuddered as he remembered the quiet in-house punishments that befell any Slytherin who'd misbehaved. Severus Snape may not have publicly chastised his snakes but within the confines of Slytherin house everyone knew you paid a price for any stunts. "No, you haven't."

Snape made a notation on some parchment. "What set you off this time by the by? I thought you'd planned on a grand romantic gesture, something about rewarding Potter for being so patient in waiting for your response to his proposal."

The blond blushed as he recalled that he'd left harry dangling for an answer for going on three months now. It wasn't as if he didn't want to marry his lover of five years, but it was in his nature to play hard to get. Then his flush turned darker as he recalled what had happened when they'd gone out to a fancy breakfast cafe. "We got accosted after breakfast."

"Ah. The usual gaggle of simpering female twits?" Most weren't aware that Draco had a vicious streak of jealousy that was easily set off by the even a flutter of eyelashes in the direction of his lover. Severus, and to his everlasting frustration Harry, were more than well aware of this fact. Snape because he was usually the one stuck listening to Draco make a post-mortem report of the entire mess and Harry because he was the lover in question.

"One of them dared to put a hand on his _ass_. That ass is mine! And he stopped me from hexing them!"

"Hmm." Snape squeezed a drop of the potion onto a test strip, frowning when it turned it right color. "You were in public?"

"Yes."

"With Aurors in possible view of any hexing taking place?"

"...yes."

"Which, had you been seen hexing anyone simply for being morons, would have resulted in you being arrested...again?"

Snape could almost hear his godson deflating. That one incident still embarrassed Draco as Harry had been forced to pull more political strings than a jellyfish had tentacles in order to keep his lover from being thrown into Azkaban. Draco hated being considered the damsel in distress but he'd fit the description that time.

"Ye~s." It was a long, drawn out, petulant answer. "But he could have hexed them! They were assaulting his person!"

Snape raised his eyes to Draco's. "Harry. The second most bloody noble Gryffindor it has ever been my misfortune to be acquainted with. Hexing innocent-"

"They weren't innocent!"

"-weaker witches over being crowded?"

The pout returned. "He hexed me in sixth year."

"You attacked first and if memory serves he's still incredibly ashamed of that, especially as you _didn't_ use the Dittany on your chest and so you still have the scar."

"Gah! Alright I over-reacted. Why must you always take the wind out of my sails?"

"To start I owe Potter my life for his quick thinking in utilizing that stasis spell. Further I am not enamored of listening to you whine about ridiculous small fights that you start with him. Why he wishes to marry you is beyond my understanding."

"Oi!"

A lifted brow was the only response to Draco's outrage.

"You are a horrible godfather." The pronouncement was without heat and even held a little affection. The blond stood and flounced over to the desk to peer at the potion Snape was studying. "What's that then?"

"A mid-term project of a seventh-year." Snape tapped a finger on the desk. "It's meant to reveal the animagus for of the wizard drinking it."

Draco perked up. "Really? I know Harry is a registered animagus but I'm still 'prohibited' from performing any such heavy magic for another six months so I haven't been able to become one myself."

"Draco..." Snape knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"If I were to..._volunteer _to test student potions I could hardly be blamed for suddenly gaining an animagus form now could I?"

"You don't know if the potion will work or if it will have an adverse reaction Draco."

The blond wrinkled his nose. "Oh, is it off then?"

"Well not according to the tests I've run b-"

"Brilliant then!" Before Snape could do or say anything Draco had scooped up a small dose of potion and sipped. There was a small poof and where Draco had been there was now a long, slender green snake curled up on the potion master's desk.

"That, Draco Malfoy, was an astoundingly stupid, Gryffindorish thing to do. Potter's rubbed off on you too much."

**"Happens to be one of my favorite activities."**

Snape sneered. "Have you forgotten that Nagini's attack left me the ability to understand Parseltongue, though I can not speak it?"

If a snake, even a disgustingly cute green, bug eyed snake, could grin then the one raising its body up would be doing so.** "Oh I remember that perfectly." **The snake flicked its tongue out delicately. **"Hmm interesting. So I'm a snake, what kind?"**

"Boomslang."

**"You are absolutely **_**not**_** using me for potion ingredients!" **The indignant hiss would have amused a less stoic man than Severus Snape.

"Hardly crossed my mind. Now be quiet and let me work while we wait for you to change back."

Malfoy slithered off the desk and went exploring, grumbling hisses about stodgy old men the entire way.

Snape buried himself in reports and projects until some thirty minutes later a green snake slithered back up onto his desk and nuzzled his wrist hesitantly.

**"Uncle Severus?"**

"Hm?"

**"How long is this transformation supposed to last?"**

The professor's gaze shot to the wall clock and he cursed. "Not this long. I _knew _something was off in that potion."

**"Why didn't you tell me that?"**

A sneer quelled the snake's indignant hissing. "I tried, you decided to channel a Gryffindor before I could complete my sentence remember?"

**"Oh. Right. So what do we do now?"**

"Tomorrow I'll get the student up here and go over the potion. Until we find out what went wrong you're a snake. I'll call Potter and have him take you h-"

**"No! I am **_**not**_** going home and have him see me stuck like this!"**

The snake was off his desk like a shot and hiding in the rafters before Snape could reply. He looked in the direction his transformed godson disappeared and sighed in irritation. This...was going to cause problems.

* * *

It had been three days since Draco had been turned into a snake and Snape was on the verge of throttling the little bastard. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that boomslangs were highly venomous and one envenomation in a lifetime was enough for him but Circe the man-turned-reptile was getting on his nerves with his constant whining about missing home and Harry and how it was too cold in the dungeons and that the scraps of meat he was fed were underdone.

He rued the fact that he'd let the scaly little berk con him into vowing not to tell anyone about his predicament. "Dear Merlin Draco! How in the world does your lover stand you? I've only been dealing with your carping for three days and I'm already at my wit's end!"

The snake flicked its tongue in derision. **"Harry just knows how to keep me happy."**

Snape snorted and tested a reversal potion on a drop of the transformed Draco's blood, frowning when it had an unfavorable result. "It's a miracle he hasn't left you. You're more high maintenance than your mother and _that_ is saying something."

An insulted hiss came from the snake, who then turned its back on Snape and tried to get some sleep. He wondered what his lover was doing right now._ 'Probably celebrating the peace and quiet, the bastard.'_

* * *

Draco couldn't have been more wrong.

The first day the blond hadn't returned Harry had paced the library all night in irritation over his lover being in such a nasty snit over a bunch of fangirls all the while pushing down panic that he'd really driven the blond away.

The second day he'd spent popping around to Draco's favorite sulking haunts to see if the blond had retreated to them. But he wasn't in any of them. Not the cabin in France, nor the villa in Tuscany, nor the inn in Greece, not the shrine in Japan or the casa in Madrid. He hadn't gone on any mad shopping sprees in London, New York, Milan, or any one of the other hundred fashionable places. None of his stylists had seen him and none of the clubs he frequented had either.

Harry hadn't slept that night either, too busy searching.

Today he'd been fire-calling Draco's friends, co-workers, and associates and asking if they'd seen him. He'd just ended a call with a pitying Blaise Zabini and now he was biting the bullet and fire-calling Narcissa. She'd recently become much warmer after he'd apologized for being a stupid git of a teenager and proposed to Draco, now he was worried she'd be furious he'd upset her baby.

He tossed a pinch of floo powder and called, "Lady Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

"Hello Harry dear what...my word you look awful. What ever is wrong?"

"Lady Malfoy is Draco there?"

She blinked at him, taking in the faint stubble from a lack of shaving and the dark circles beginning to form under his worried eyes. "No. I haven't heard from him. Why do you ask?"

"We had a fight." The entire story poured out of him in a frantically worried rush of words. "I can't find him in any of the places I know he goes and none of his friends have seen him. Lady Malfoy please, if he's there please just let me know he's okay."

She frowned in concern. She'd never seen her baby's lover in such a state before and it confirmed her conclusion that Harry loved Draco more than anything but she didn't like seeing that he son could be so cold as to let his lover get into such a state. The barely restrained terror lurking behind the emerald eyes frightened her as well, she'd only ever seen such fear in the eyes of people being spoken to by the Dark Lord. She shook her head. "I'm sorry dear, I truly haven't seen him. If I do I'll make sure he floos you, you have my word."

Harry nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Thank you Lady Malfoy."

"Of course dear." He disappeared from the fireplace and she pursed her lips before making a floo call of her own, this one in complete person. "Severus Snape, dungeons, Hogwarts." She stepped through the grate as she tossed the powder and found herself in the gloom office her son's godfather spent his time in.

"Narcissa? What brings you here?"

"Draco." Was it her imagination or did Severus suddenly gain the appearance of something hunted?

"What of him?"

"He's disappeared apparently. Harry just floo-called me, positively frantic, looking for him. He looks awful Severus. Really what he puts a man he claims to love through when he gets into the tiniest snit," she shook her head. "Even I, at my worst, never disappeared without leaving clues as to where I'd been and Lucius didn't love me, cartainly not the way Harry adores Draco."

"Hm. What do you want me to do about it Narcissa?"

"If you see Draco make him at least floo Harry." The woman tapped one perfectly manicured finger on the wall, her brow knit as it almost never was. "The look in Harry's eyes Severus...I've only seen that look in the eyes of those afraid of V-Voldemort when faced with him. And he didn't even have that look when he was facing him."

Snape forced himself not to wince. Potter was taking Draco's absence even worse than he'd thought. He nodded at the elegant woman. "If I see Draco I will pass along the message Narcissa."

She inclined her head, "I love my son Severus and Harry would be the best husband for him, no question but sometimes I think that my Draco doesn't deserve Harry's heart considering the way he treats it."

She was completely unaware of the snake that had just crept into the room just in time to catch her words and froze in shock at them as his mother bid Snape farewell then stepped into the floo. Severus however had noticed Draco's appearance and drawled, "Your lover is looking for you. According to your mother he looks like hell."

Draco drew himself up and slithered to a warm spot near the fire. **"He's probably just forgotten to shave. He does that a lot when I don't remind him." **He curled up and tried to forget what his mother had said.

"If that is what lets you sleep Draco then you're certainly welcome to believe it." Snape turned his attention back to finding a way to reverse Draco's condition and ignored the insulted hiss the snake made.

* * *

Four days later found Snape putting a drop of reversal potion on a test strip and nodding when it reacted well. He himself had received a floo call from Potter the day after Narcissa had come by and even he'd had to admit the woman had been right. The Man-Who-Had-Nine-Lives had looked like utter hell. If he'd slept since Draco had stormed out it didn't show on the strained face and Lady Malfoy had been right about the look in his eyes as well. Snape had seen that look on Harry's face once and only once, when he'd been witness to the torture and near death of a loved one. he was now perfecting the reversal potion not only for his godson but for Harry, who he barely liked, because no one should have that look in their eyes.

**"Well?"**

Draco's impatient hiss drew his gaze down and he grit his teeth. Another reason for working so hard on the potion? Getting his pain in the arse godson the hell out of his hair. "I do believe this is as good as we'll get."

**"Oh such a ringing endorsement. Just give it here and if I explode I'm haunting you forever."**

"Open your impertinent mouth." Snape filled a dropper with potion and dribbled it into the snake's mouth, smirking in satisfaction when the reptile made a disgusted noise before there was a large poof and Draco once again stood in his lab fully human.

The blond smiled. "Finally! Thank you Uncle Severus."

"Just get out and I do not want to see you or even _hear_ about an arguement between you and Potter for at least three months."

Draco sniffed insultedly. "Very well. I'll return home. I'm certain Harry will be properly pleased to see me." He stepped to the fireplace and flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place, not catching Snape's murmured, "I'm sure he will be and I hope you appreciate it Draco."

* * *

Draco stepped into the dark library, dusting his clothes off. "Ugh. I need a bath. No matter how clean a snake is I've not had one in-"

"Draco?"

He looked up with a smirk at his lover's voice but the smirk fell when he saw Harry standing in the doorway. His brows came down in a frown as he took in the wrinkled clothes that Harry obviously hadn't bothered to change since their fight, the absolute rat's nest of hair that looked as if Harry had run his hands through it and gripped it in fists innumerable times, the pale unhealthy sheen to his lover's skin, the dark bags that Draco could likely carry hippogriffs in under the oddly haunted vivid green eyes missing their glasses, and the week of stubble on Harry's face. "Good grief Harry, do you completely forget personal hygiene when I'm not about? Really you-" Cool gray eyes widened and he took a step back as he saw his lover lunge for him, worried for a moment that Harry had finally reached the end of his temper and was about to deck him, only to freeze at the sob of his name as Harry's familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

He looked down to see Harry on his knees burying his face against his stomach and he reached out a hand to card through the unwashed rat's nest of black hair. "Harry?"

"You're back. Thank Merlin, I was so worried." Harry's arms tightened and his voice, already rougher than usual from days of hardly drinking any thing, thickened with tears. "I'm sorry. I don't mean for people to swarm me, I don't know how to stop them. I'll let you hex them next time just please," a shuddering sob shook the brunette's frame, "please don't leave me again. I can't...I can't take it, not knowing, losing you. I...please I love you too much. I can't lose anyone else but especially you."

Draco stood there, utterly stunned by the broken man clinging to him, a man he knew was stronger than any other in the world. He cupped the brunette's cheek and lifted his face to see the shattered look in Harry's eyes and realized what his mother had meant. He had done this. He, in his silly little snit and overbearing pride, had reduced his beautiful, deeply loving, impossibly strong lover to this broken, shaking creature. Shame flooded him and had tears gathering in his own eyes. "Oh Harry."

He fell to his knees and gathered his lover against him. "Don't. I'm the one who's sorry." He pressed his lips to Harry's scar, his cheeks, his nose, his chin and ghosted tender kisses over his eyelids. "I am so so sorry I scared you like this pet. I didn't mean to, really I didn't. I just went off to sulk for a few hours and then something happened and...I didn't want you to see me because I was embarrassed."

Harry's hands clenched in the back of Draco's robes. "What happened? Were you hurt? Draco?"

"Shh." The blond brushed a soft kiss over Harry's lips. "I wasn't hurt pet. I did something stupid." He stroked his lover's hair tenderly. "I'm sorry. I should have had someone send you a message but I didn't think about it."

The brunette shook his head and moved to press his face to Draco's throat, breathing in his scent. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Draco flinched. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why had he willfully ignored his Harry's desperate need for him? A need so consuming that he so easily forgave him over and over and what was more, sought his forgiveness when he should be the one apologizing. His mother was right, he didn't deserve Harry's love, not when he abused it so, but he was too selfish to give it, to give him, up. He could, however, do better. Starting with taking care of his lover and mending what he'd so thoughtlessly broken. "Harry? Pet? Let's get you to the bath hm? You reek and I need a good scrubbing too."

A strangled laugh came from Harry, who just clung tighter to Draco.

The blond quietly ordered a house-elf to have a bath drawn and make sure all the oils, soaps, lotions, and cremes were within reach of the tub. Then he coaxed Harry into getting up, though his lover made sure to keep hold of some part of him, and walking to the master bath. Once there he slowly stripped Harry down, tracing soft touches over the other man's arms and sides lovingly and pressing a kiss to one shoulder, before shedding his own clothes quickly.

He drew Harry into the steaming water and cradled him back against his body. He chose a woodsy scented soap, lathered a cloth and scrubbed the week of grime from Harry's body. As he ran the cloth over his lover's body he spoke in low, loving tones, telling Harry what had happened, where he'd been all week, wringing the silence vow from Severus, and all the little prideful stupidities he'd indulged in. Every once in a while he pressed a kiss and an apology to Harry's neck as he spoke.

For his part Harry just closed his eyes and let himself soak in the rare tender pampering Draco was showering on him. He really didn't have the energy to snort at his Dragon's reaction to being stuck as a snake and he was just too happy to have his lover back right at the moment to get angry. To be honest he really couldn't see himself getting angry at all. He'd known all too well about Draco's pride when he'd first set about seducing the man into a relationship so he wasn't about to get too pissed about it now.

He was mostly relieved that it had just been Draco's pride that had kept him away so he couldn't be angry. He'd been so afraid that his lover had truly left him or worse been killed or captured by the odd pureblood who still held to Voldemort's ideals. But he hadn't been. It had just been his Dragon being his usual prattish self and now he was in his lover's lap with those gentle, loving hands stroking his skin clean of grime. This was Harry's definition of heaven right here.

Draco smiled at the content sounds that came from his lover, interspersed with the small grunts that indicated that, yes he was listening. He lifted Harry out of his lap, chuckling at the complaining groan as he shifted the other man to sit up on the shelf of the humongous tub so he could scrub Harry's feet.

Only for Harry would he do that, clean off the calloused feet and then grab a moisturizing oil to rub into the water wrinkled skin. He massaged the oil into every inch of skin he could reach, coaxing pleased moans from his Harry as his fingers skated over thighs, hips, stomach, chest, and arms. He prodded Harry to turn around so he could rub the oil into the skin of the utterly delicious arse of his lover, pressing a kiss at the base of Harry's spine before slicking oil up the toned back and over the lean shoulders. He moved back so he could attend to his own hygene quickly, aware of Harry turning back around and lazily watching him.

He couldn't help the sudden twitch of interest his cock gave nor could he ignore the half hard shaft of his lover in the thatch of dark curls but tonight wasn't about sex or even making love. Tonight was for reassuring his lover that he wasn't going anywhere, that nothing Harry could do would drive him away. Besides his Harry looked far too exhausted for messing up the sheets right now. Tomorrow, after some rest and food, would be for giving the bed a through work out and ensuring that Harry would walk funny for a day or so. Tonight was for closeness of another sort.

He kicked the stopper out of the drain and slathered a lotion on himself before stepping out of the tub with Harry. The brunette wasn't quite so clingy or lethargic now and as Draco rubbed him dry, he was returning the favor. Malfoy tugged Harry over to sit on the counter and stood between his legs as he shaved the week of beard growth away with an affectionate smile at the almost cat like way Harry closed his eyes to soak in the touches.

They made their way to the bed where Draco drew Harry into his arms beneath the silk sheets, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I love you Harry."

"Mmm," lips ghosted over Draco's throat, "Love you too Draco."

The blond stroked a hand lazily up and down Harry's arm.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You ever gonna marry me?"

The blond looked over at the bedside table where Harry kept the ring in to open box displayed with a note that said 'Whenever you're ready.' and nuzzled the soft, damp hair of his lover. "August first pet."

"Kay. Stay?"

"All night my Harry."

Harry smiled sleepily against Draco's neck and slipped silently into sleep.

* * *

Emerald green eyes cracked open with a groan as sunlight prodded their owner awake. "Ugh, Merlin put it out. Too early." His head turned and he spotted the bedside table and the fact that it was missing Draco's ring...Draco!

He shot to a sitting position and scrabbled for his glasses, forgetting that he'd left them in the library.

"Don't you dare ruin my plans for breakfast in bed by getting out Potter."

He froze, closed his eyes, and let the affectionately scolding tone sink into his being. An exasperated huff, a small weight on the bed, and then something being slid onto his face registered before he opened his eyes to see his Dragon looking down at him with a smirk. He reached up and traced the blond's features with his fingers. "Not a dream." He relaxed and smiled. "Last night wasn't a dream." He reached down and snagged Draco's hand, his eyes lighting with happiness when he saw that, yes, his lover was wearing the engagement ring. He brought Draco's hand to his mouth, pressed a kiss to the knuckles then turned it over to kiss the center of the blond's palm. "First of August right?"

"Ah good to see you maintain your mental faculties. Yes August first. Now budge over so we can eat, you are going to need your strength so I can properly make up for the last week."

Harry laughed and wriggled over happily to let a naked Draco join him. He pressed a kiss to the corner of the blond's mouth. "My snarky Dragon," his smile turned a bit wicked, "or should that be my snarky snake?"

Draco growled a bit though it held no bite. He reached out to trace a finger over Harry's lips. "I'm not leaving you Harry, not ever. I might take off to sulk for a few hours but from now on, even if I get stuck in an embarrassing situation, I'll always come back pet."

The brunette swallowed thickly and whispered, "Thank you."

The blond leaned in and brushed his lips over Harry's tenderly. A soft, simple, chaste slide of lips against each other that conveyed a dictionary of feelings between them and ended too soon. Draco brushed his thumb along the edge of Harry's cheek bone relishing the smile the brunette wore now before pulling back and ordering sternly, "Now eat so I can take advantage of you."

A wicked grin replaced the soft smile and Harry saluted his lover with the fork. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Alright people that was my first HP fic so do me a favor and review? PLEASE? And just so you know, for a snake the Boomslang really is disturbingly cute. Deadly, but cute.


End file.
